1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital image editing system and a digital image editing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In photo editing, it is common for photographers to replace a background of a photo. Accordingly, techniques have been developed to combine a foreground image with a background image. One of the shortcomings of current available combination techniques is that due to color differences between the foreground and background images, the foreground portion of the combined image seems abrupt, failing attempts to obtaining a high-quality combined image.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a digital image editing system and a digital image editing method, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.